Dragon Ball: Kurai Zankoku no Sekai
by Dimiel
Summary: Goku is transported to an unknown world with his memories gone, remembering only his name with his powers still intact. However, the world he was on isn't just any normal world. It was a World of Dark Cruelty. Try to give it some read. Might be interesting. (Cover Image does not own by me. Found it in Pinterest and decided to use and edit it since it looked cool.)
1. Prologue

**This story is a complete retake of another fanfic in Wattpad "Atarashi no Tsekai (Goku x Isekai)", which by the way belongs to me. I was thinking on making it more darker than any average Isekai-styled story and a bit more bloody.**

 **Brutal is the best everyone!**

 **In case if you don't know, "Isekai" means "Another World". "Kurai Zankoku no Sekai" means "The World of Dark Cruelty".**

 **I like some Isekai stories, like Re:Zero, KonoSuba and the new upcoming animes; Tate no Yuusha no Nariagari (The Rise of the Shield Hero) and Arifureta: From Commonplace to World's Strongest since I read both the mangas and light novels. I also like some dark fantasy animes like Berserk and Goblin Slayer.**

 **So!**

 **Excited?**

 **No?**

 **Good. Now let's begin!**

* * *

 **Rewrite Notes #1: Thanks to Sabere Commander, pointing out many mistakes, I should be able to fix some of the things. Also, please don't hate him. He just criticizes people, not hating on them. Hate comments/reviews, not-my-cup-of-tea reviews and criticisms are three different things. Don't confuse them for each other.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

 **This story is a non-profit read and is solely for entertainment. Characters from Dragon Ball Franchise does not owned by me. They are owned by their respective creator, Akira Toriyama. I only own my OCs and the story.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **WARNING!**

 **Story Rated M**

 **This story contains Strong Language, Intense Violence, Blood and Gore, Use of Drug, Use of Alcohol, Partial Nudity, Sexual Content and Sexual Violence.**

 **You have been WARNED.**

* * *

 **Prologue:**

 **" Awaken"**

* * *

During the year of 290, Human race started to explore the outside world, searching for wonders and challenges to overcome. However, they discovered that there are races much like them, intelligent and independent. The Elves, the Dwarves and the Beastmen. All of each races has their own specialty. Elves being Magic, Dwarves were known for their crafting skills and Beastmen were the savage ones, wielding physical strength and speed like no other.

The Humans, however, are the brain ones. They are incredibly intelligent among the races. Even with Elves and their Magic, even with Dwarves and their crafting skills, even with the Beastmen and their feats, the Humans can outwit them with brain alone. And so, the Humans developed technologies using Magic and geniuses they can find. Due to some circumstances, the Beastmen had entered their territory and was favored by their King, who found kindness in the Beastmen. The Beastmen soon was living in peace with the Humans. Some Humans didn't mind having Beastmen as their neighbors. However, a majority of the Humans had come to abhor the race.

It happens so that one of them is the Prince of the Kingdom.

As decades passed by, the King had died by an unknown illness that came out of nowhere, along with hundreds of innocent people. Soon, the Prince and the Royal Knights had found out that a cult consists of Beastmen were the ones to have spread out the unknown disease. The public opinion of Beastmen immediately came to a drastic hard breakdown. The now newly King had forbid any Beastmen to live at his Kingdom freely and peacefully. The discrimination of the Beastmen begins here. Slavery, deaths and pillages of Beastmen had become a common event for this era. The Beastmen can no longer trust Humans and the same goes to them.

However, during one of the pillages, a certain person was suddenly plunge into this world...

* * *

" **P-Please, no-AHHHH!** "

" **YOU SON OF A BITCH!** "

" **Why...why, why, why, why, WHY!?** "

" **No! AHH!** "

" **Wait!** **GAAAAAHHH!** "

" **I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!** "

He could hear screams.

Horrible ones.

Filled with agony, anger and despair.

The screams were muffled by the ringing noise in his ears. In curiosity of the sound, he opened his eyes slowly, blinking. The ringing noise in his ears begins to fade and the sound of fires engulfing the oxygen in the air can be heard. His sight was blurry, but as he continued to blink his eyes, it became clearer and clearer until it revealed that he was surrounded by fires. Houses, shops, trees, everything was on fire. He blinked a few times again to reassure his worries, but the reality was already shown before him.

He can hear people screams, no matter the gender or age. The sound of flesh being ripped and pierce resonated in his ears. Again and again, he heard it. He couldn't stand it. Who could do such a thing?

" **Is that the last of them?** "

" **I don't think so, Chief.** "

" **Then search for more! These Beastmen are not mindless trashes! They can be clever! Search for them and kill upon sight!** "

He slowly sit up, he was somehow exhausted from something. He stood up but stumbled back down. He tried his best to stand up but to no avail. Until suddenly, a volt of strength willed up in his body. Slowly, he regain some energy and was able to stand up perfectly fine. He took a look around him, confused and lost. He wanted to call out for someone but he was scared. He knew that people were killed around him but that wasn't the only reason he was scared. Why was he scared?

It's because he doesn't know who he is.

" **Halt!** " A voice shouted from behind. " **Turn around, you sack of shit!** "

He turned his body only to be greeted by two armored-men with one pointing a spear at him. In instinct, he raises both of his hands up, showing no signs of fighting back. The armored-man carefully observed him in a curious manner. The face has no scars, he has a great body to go along with a young face. He was wearing some kind of torn apart dogi, but he has a tail. A monkey's tail to be precise. The armored-man had never seen a Beastman that had a tail of a monkey, much less a Beastman that resembles completely like a Human, no animal ears or defining facial traits of Beastmen.

It was certainly a rare Beastman.

" **Hahaha! Looks like my lucky day!** " The armored-man exclaimed. " **Selling someone like you should be worth it! With that appearance, your tail wouldn't be a problem! Cutting it off would make you look like a Human!** "

" **What the hell are you doing, man? Chief said to kill any Beastmen we found!** "

" **I don't give a fuck to what Chief said! I'm just gonna sell him to some hungry noble bitches in a high price!** "

He didn't like the sound of that. The armored-man saw this and tried to apprehend him. However, he was too late. Surprisingly and shockingly, the armored-man's helmet crushed along with his head by the sudden punch from the monkey-tailed boy he tried to capture and sell. The other armored-man reeled back in shock and horror. Blood gushes out and brain matter splashes in the air. The monkey-tailed boy couldn't even heard the man scream. He sent in a punch towards the armored-man earlier with his eyes closed but he felt his fist didn't land on anything! How can the man be dead?

" **M-Mark! Shit! This fucking Beastman killed** **him!** " The frightened armored man said. " **Chief! There's a Beastman here!** "

" **Another one of those fucking Beastmen? Then, kill the fucking shit!** " The Chief replied to his call.

" **B-But this one's strong! We need to surround him!** "

" **The fuck are you talking about, you pussy!? Men, kill that little cunt!** "

He turned around and an army of the same armored-man surrounded him. It frightened him. What are they going to do to him? He don't know, he didn't want to know. All he wants is to live and survive. To escape from this place.

It was the last straw.

He didn't listen, he didn't care, he just wants to survive. He ran really quickly, faster than anything. He sends another punch, but this one kept on piercing through the armored-men. He couldn't feel any resistance when he punched through the armored-men. It felt like he was just punching through the wind.

" **W-What the fu-** " The chief didn't get to finish as his head slice through cleanly.

The monkey-tailed Beastman continuously punched through the men. The armored-men are now getting frightened at the unbelievable strength and speed the Beastman has. It was unlike everything they've ever seen. Blood painted the ground and the burnt grasses, guts flew in the air and splashes everywhere like a rain. Intestines torn apart, blood-soaked flesh crushed, squeezing out blood, meat ripped from the bones and bones broke to pieces. It couldn't be called bloodbath anymore-no.

It was a disaster.

The armored-men started to flee, seeing their chief was killed along with hundreds of them, they knew they don't have a chance. Seeing as they were running, the monkey-tailed Beastman just stopped his slaughter. The reflection of the orange hue from the fires can be seen from the pools of blood. There, stood only a boy, a small one. Huffing in exhaustion. Around him was something that couldn't be describe as people anymore. They died in different shapes, some had their heads bash and torn apart to pieces, some decapitated from their other parts of their body, some lost few of the limbs and some even became piles of fleshes.

The boy walked through the bodies of what used to be Humans. He didn't know what happened. He was only trying to stop them and survive but he couldn't control his strength. He quickly ran towards the dark forest before disappearing in the shadows...

* * *

 _Three days later,_

Unknown Location

The sound of water splashing resonated into his earbuds.

He arrived at a river. His eyes widened and he immediately ran towards it as much as energy as he has right now. He hadn't drink or eat for days. His body was still covered in blood, dried blood to be preferred. Some pieces of guts and organs stuck on his body, but with the river, he can wash it off. He bend down to his knees and dip his head into the water, drinking rather rashly. He took his head out of the water and released a loud but satisfied sigh. He smiled in relieve and drink the water. It was nice and the dried gullet are now back to normal. The water was cool and it was a perfect place to take a bath. He smiled and washes his face, only to see a reflective image of himself.

A black hair that sticks out in many directions, resembling that of a palm tree, two black onyx eyes and a well-built body. He blinked in confusion, before a sharp pain shot through his head. Whispers played loudly in his mind, giving him an unbearable headache. He hold his head with both hands tightly as his face scrunches up in pain. He keep shaking his head in the hopes of getting rid of the pain, but it only became more painful. He yelled really loud and scared birds from the trees as they flew away. But then, a familiar voice can be heard.

" ** _Name's Son Goku!_** "

Just as soon as he heard that name, a soothing warmth washes all over his body. The pain quickly fades as he can only feel the comfortable warmth. The now named Goku drop down, laying on his back with a smile. He felt so comfortable that he let out a yawn. Goku suddenly felt drowsy. His eyes slowly closed before he lost his consciousness to the dream world.

* * *

"Ugh..." Goku groaned.

"Shh! He's waking up!" A feminine voice whispered.

"I know, I know! Let's be quiet..." Another feminine voice whispered back.

Goku felt a slight headache, but other than that he felt refreshed. He opened his eyes and was greeted by two animal-eared girls who were staring down on him. One had cat ears and the other had fox ears. Goku blinked in confusion, before widening his eyes. He instantly jumped from the bed he was in earlier, flipping away from the girls. The girls yelped in surprise at his sudden action. He looked at them with a frightened expression.

"S-Stay away!" Goku said, trying to look intimidating but ended up looking frightened.

"Woah! That's so cool!" The fox girl exclaimed with stars as irises.

"Look at his tail too!" The cat girl pointed at Goku's monkey-tail. "He's a Beastman like us!"

"You're right!" The kitsune girl replied. "He's cute too!"

"But I never seen a tail like that..." The cat girl said, wondering about the monkey tail Goku has.

"Girls." A stern voice suddenly came from the door, making both Beastmen sweat nervously. "What did I told you?"

All of the three Beastmen looks towards the door, where a man can be seen. His figure was enveloped in darkness, making him looked more intimidating. The cat girl and the fox girl gulped at the sight. All the while Goku stared at the person with cautious.

"S-Sorry, sewanin-san!" The girls apologized with their ears drooping.

"Go now. I'll have to talk to this young man." The caretaker replied.

Both of the girls immediately ran away, leaving both the caretaker and Goku in the room. The caretaker entered the room and closed the door. Once he entered, Goku observed the caretaker, taking in his appearance.

The caretaker had red-blood hair with two black eyes. He was taller and seemed to be in his 20s. He wore casual clothes consist of black vest, white shirt underneath, leather trousers and a pair of boots. He looked at Goku with gentle eyes while giving him a harmless smile. Goku was still scared and is currently in some kind of stance.

"You okay, kid?" The red-head asked. "You looked awful and worn out when I found you on the riverside."

Goku didn't replied. Instead, he just looks at the red-headed caretaker with cautious look on his face.

Seeing the reaction, the red-head just sighed. "Relax, kid. I won't hurt ya." He said with a reassuring smile. "If I did, I would've hurt you when you were unconscious instead of washing you and applying some ointments on bruises all over your body."

Goku was caught off guard by the words. The man before him was only trying to help him but he acted rather rudely at his savior. It made him feel bad.

"W-Who are you?" Goku started off with an obvious question.

"Ah, yes. Forgot about that." The man said before introducing himself, "My name is Drazu Azule. I am the caretaker of this orphanage along with my wife, Chimamire Hana. You don't have to be so scared. We take care of kids like you."

"Kids...like m-me?"

"Yes. Specifically the ones who had lost parents like you." The now named Drazu pointed out.

"What's a 'parent'? And what is an 'orphanage'?" Goku asked, now comfortable and not scared or aware.

"Poor kid." Drazu muttered to himself with a shake of his head. "I guess we'll have a lot to teach you. I'm now convinced that you can't also read."

* * *

" ** _How can this Drazu guy be so calm?_** "

" ** _Why is Goku killing? That's so OoC!_** "

" ** _Ugh, did you nerfed him?_** "

" ** _It's short!_** "

" ** _...what the hell happened?_** "

 **Relax, I know what I'm doing.**

 **This is a project that I have been working and thinking of since I read many mangas and light novels of Isekai and dark fantasy. An inspiration came to be because I like what dark fantasy shows. And again, I like brutal scenes as well. Which is also why God of War and Mortal Combat are one of my most played games. Plus the Terraria and the mod Overhaul, it just makes things more interesting.**

 **To those who had been waiting for me to post stories or continue it, sorry.**

 **I have been doing some research regarding some quote on quote, "Big" words. I have been practicing writing since I've been neglecting writing stories in FanFiction. Did I improve? Or did I not?**

 **Review and tell me!**

 **Maybe a fav or follow or two would be nice!**

 **Also, I found out that making the chapter short can be an advantage for me to fight against the Writer's Block. These are the enemies of an author. So, expect shorter chapters with words 2000-4000 or probably 5000. Let's just hope the Writer's Block won't get me.**

 **Thanks for reading this crap and see ya guys on the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Rewrite notes #1: I add some things and improved some scenes. I was planning on making Goku being adopted by Drazu and Hana, but the idea of orphanage sounds better since that can make a huge impact on Goku's life. I also add some history with the four races, mainly the Humans and the Beastmen.**

 **Usually, in Isekai, Beastmen were mostly viewed in a really bad light by some people. Though, mostly nobles and royalties hated them to the point of trying to attempt in killing their own ruler just so they can get rid of the Beastmen. In this FanFiction though, the majority of people in that Kingdom had come to hate Beastmen.**

 **Prepare yourselves.**

 **As I will shower the wrath of reality upon both you readers and Goku.**

 **This will drastically change him, making a really good and justified character development. He might became OoC too. Might, okay? That won't mean his OoCness would go as far as like an OC. He won't rape or kill like a madman. That's just too much. He still has his naïve and innocence (sex (excluding rape, I guess?) and love knowledge). That, I promise you I'll do my best to remain it inside of Goku's mind.**


	2. Chapter 1

**If you want to get more understanding of this chapter, I advise you to read the prologue since I changed and added things in. I improved the prologue just so it would make sense.**

 **Anyways.**

 **Here's chapter 1.**

 **Cheers.**

 **That being said, someone seemed to be confused on why I choose the Xover category rather than a normal FanFiction. Well, that's because I'm planning to add some other animes (either Isekai or Dark Fantasy) into this story.**

 **I was planning on adding Akame ga Kill. Of course, their place is on a faraway continent. How and why Goku would go there, that would be told in the story. I don't want to spoil anything here.** **Also, if you're one of the people who can't accept reality's cruelty like how people hated Goblin Slayer because of the rape scene, don't read. If you still want to, you're welcome.**

 **Just don't say that I didn't warned ya.**

* * *

 **WARNING!**

 **Story Rated M**

 **This story contains Strong Language, Intense Violence, Blood and Gore, Use of Drug, Use of Alcohol, Partial Nudity, Sexual Content and Sexual Violence.**

 **You have been WARNED.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

 **"** **New Friends, New Family, New Home** **"**

* * *

 _A few days later,_

Azule Orphanage

It had been a few days ever since Drazu, the caretaker of the orphanage which was named after his last name, had found Goku and took him in. Hana, Drazu's wife, had introduced Goku to the other orphans. There were a lot of them and they're pretty much happy since they got a new friend. The ones that tackle Goku with barrages of question are the two who were spying on him when he was unconscious a few days ago.

Their names are Nekomine and Kitsunina. They were named after their animal-like appearance with Nekomine being the cat (Neko) and Kitsunina being the fox (Kitsune). Apparently, they were left somewhere in garbage alleys in the capital after they were born. Hana had found them and brought them into the orphanage. At first, they were given the names of Mine and Nina, but they decided to change it into what they are called now since they want names that resembles them.

Goku was uncomfortable with their sudden burst of question and fortunately, another kid two years older than Goku knows this and asks Nekomine and Kitsunina to slow down and give him some time to reply.

The kid was a boy named Ali. He was a good boy with a good heart. In this orphanage, he usually acts as the big brother to kids younger than him. He is really grateful for Drazu and Hana to take him in the orphanage. He would use everything they give to him and help the couple with no complaints. There were times where the food tastes bad but is really filling that kids didn't want to eat. However, Ali ate them like there was no tomorrow. All the kids were wondering why he ate with no hesitation despite the taste.

He answered that they should be grateful Drazu and Hana had given them food to eat and other necessities to survive. With that, he was the wise and older sibling to the other kids. He had tanned skin with black-bald hair and black eyes. He was taller than any kids in the orphanage and seemed intimidating, but that was masked by the kind smile plastered on his face.

During the few days, Goku got acquainted with many kids. However, he was still feeling uncomfortable and insecure in the orphanage. That leads to him being alone most of the times. Drazu, Hana, Ali, Nekomine and Kitsunina were usually the ones who always talks to him and keep him company. Well, mostly Drazu since he was the one who took him in.

It was like that until this day.

"Hey..." Someone called from behind.

Goku turned around, "Hm?"

Currently, Goku just finished his own share of breakfast. Although, he was a special case than the other kids in the orphanage. Drazu and Hana had just find out that Goku has an incredible appetite when it comes to eating. It was due to his unbelievable strength that he had such metabolism. So, his breakfast kept stacking up, from plates to plates. He ate in a separate room where the kitchen is located in order to keep feeding him and hid his appetite from other kids. Sooner than any kids in the orphanage, he had finished the breakfast. Right now, he was just staring at the stacked-up plates in wonder until someone called him.

When he turns around, he was greeted with a girl with black hair and crimson eyes. If one would to see her, they would commented her as a cute doll. She was cute, really cute. Goku knew a bit about this girl since he heard some boys or girls talked about her.

She was apparently, in the orphanage, was one of the most famous child. It happens that most boys have crush on her and always tries to play sports games like tag with her. However, she wasn't really an energetic person as she is really bad at outdoor activities. She was a kind girl with a bright smile always on her face. She always help Hana cooking with some other girls. Some boys even confessed to her and would always say that they love her. She was a really lovely, kind, gentle and cute girl.

However, to Goku though, she was just like any normal girl in the orphanage.

"Yes...?" He blinked in confusion at her sudden approach.

"U-Um...do you mind if I sit with you?" She asked, her cheeks flushed pink and her face shows nervousness.

"No." Goku shook his head in reply. "Wanna sit?" He offered.

"Y-Yes."

Although Goku was uncomfortable living in the orphanage due to personal reasons, he still wanted to get to know the kids in the orphanage. Goku is a friendly person after all.

She sat next to Goku, her face getting more flushed. "W-What's your name...?" She asked timidly, fidgeting her fingers.

"Hm? Didn't I told you guys that?" He said with a tilt of his head before shrugging. "Well, whatever. My name is Son Goku. Just call me Goku. And you are?"

"M-My name is...Riko..." Riko introduced herself.

"Riko-chan?" Riko nodded shyly. "Hm!" Goku nodded back and smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"N-Nice to meet you too, Goku-kun." She responded with a shy smile. "So, w-what are you doing right now?"

"I'm just looking at the plates." Goku replied as he stares up to his plates. "I don't really talk with others cause' I don't feel like it...but I still wanna be friends with you guys." He said and turn his head to grin widely at her. "Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, Ali, Nekomin-chan and Kitsu-chan are my friends for now!"

"T-That so?" Goku nodded in response. "Then...can I be your friend?"

Goku seemed to have caught surprise by the question she asked. But he grinned happily nonetheless. He has new friend! That's another accomplishment!

"Of course!" Goku replied, a big happy grin replaced his surprised face. "I would really happy to have another friend!"

She beamed with a smile and nodded happily with her eyes closed and her cheeks flushed. "Hm! Hm!"

"Riko-chan, how did you came to this place?" Goku asked. "I was found by Tou-chan near a river." He said as he wonders back to some unpleasant memories.

"D-Drazu-san found me and my friend when we were sold as slaves." She replied, not minding to tell her past since Goku just told his, and that her past is no secret. "Drazu-san purchased us and broke the slavery spell so that we can be free."

"Slaves? What are those?" He tilt his head in response.

"Slaves are people who became someone else's belongings and must follow every commands he or she is given." She replied.

Riko was also one of the smartest kids next to Ali and Nekomine. And Goku is the lowest because he doesn't like learning something he didn't want.

"Oh...then, what is spell?" He asked yet another question.

"You don't know what it is?" Goku shook his head. "Spell is a magic cast either using words, runes, sign language or actions."

"That sounds cool." Goku said with an interest glint in his eyes. "So, a slavery spell is a magic cast to make you a slave?"

"That's right." Riko nodded. "People used that because they are scared that the slaves they bought or caught defy their orders and kill their own masters."

"That makes sense. I mean, I don't want to follow someone's order not unless they're for a good reason." Goku said and wondered about the slaves outside and how they were doing. "I hope the slaves can escape and live freely..."

Riko widened her eyes in surprise, before she smiled upon the monkey boy's feelings towards slaves. "Me too, Goku-kun."

Goku smiled brightly, causing her to get embarrassed. Both the girl and the monkey boy enjoyed each other's company, talking about themselves, complimenting certain aspects and get to know each other better. All the while, some of the boys in the orphanage grew envious at the two. The girl they admired and like seemed to be enjoying herself with the new boy who happens to be a Beast Men.

The hated race of Humans...

* * *

 _A few days later,_

Azule Orphange

"Hey, you." A boy with a blonde hair greeted Goku suddenly, causing him to be surprised. "What's your name?"

"Me?" The blonde boy nodded. "Oh, my name is Son Goku." Goku replied. "Who are you? I never seen you around the orphanage before."

Currently, Goku was outside of the orphanage near the playing grounds and garden. The playing ground was a place readied by Hana for the boys to play tags or some other games that required a huge field. Goku was uninterested in playing the games and instead, he just wonders around the fence, trying to find something that may entertain him. However, while he was walking along the fence, he encountered a blonde boy, who seemed to be a few years older than Goku, with flashy and seemingly expensive clothes.

The boy had a look of superiority, and was looking down on Goku because of his tail.

"My name aren't to be known from the likes of you, Beastman." He replied with a smug on his face. "My only concern here is to buy someone here."

"You're buying someone? But there aren't any slaves here..." Goku said, before a hand grabbed on his shoulders as the boy called in a few bodyguards in shiny and intimidating armors.

Goku turned his face only to be greeted by a gentle smile of the male caretaker of the orphanage, Drazu. "Goku, let me take care of this. Go and company Riko and Kitsunina in the orphanage. They may want to play with you."

"Okay!"

"Good. Now, go."

Goku nodded and went off inside the orphanage. After Goku left, Drazu's gentle smile disappeared and a frown replaces it.

"What do you want, brat?"

"You should choose you words carefully, low-life! I'm here to take my belonging!" The boy yelled, his face was showing the most despicable and the most disgusting face Drazu had seen. "Where is she!?"

"This is an orphanage. There is nothing to sell here." Drazu replied, his voice was getting stern and sharp. "Go along now, brat. Before you get what's coming for you."

"Tch...let's go..." The rich blonde boy said to his bodyguards as he walks away towards his carriage. "I **WILL** get what I want. The **rich** always get what they want."

Those were the last sentences left as the carriage drove off. The rich blonde boy had done this since months ago. Drazu had to deal with the boy once every two weeks and not trying to cause any unnecessary fight by scaring him off. Drazu was known to be someone good with fighting, and the frightened looks on the bodyguards earlier proved that.

"Damned rich brat. Thinking money is all and shit..." Drazu scoffed before he walked towards the orphanage.

* * *

With Goku, Azule Orphanage

"Hm...this is hard." Goku said as he stares at the puzzle with a puzzled look. "Where should I put this?"

"Figure it yourself, Go-kun!" Kitsunina replied with a smile. "I'm sure you can do it!"

"Yes, I'm sure you can do it too, G-Goku-kun..." Riko followed, stuttering since she was both embarrassed and happy that Goku was playing with her and Kitsunina.

The puzzle was a simple 24-piece magic puzzle Drazu had bought. A magic puzzle is a puzzle that can change the shapes of its pieces randomly as to keep the children entertained. It was created by a woman who claimed that she came from another world. Every puzzle has various images, some according to myths and legends, and some have images of fiction characters or many kinds of scenery drawn by an artist. The puzzle Goku was trying to solve has a picture of a Hero standing over the Demon Lord with her blade ready. Most girls like this picture because the Hero is an independent and strong woman. Boys in the orphanage rarely plays puzzle since they like activities that requires their body to move and is sweat-demanding.

Goku, however, wasn't interested in playing with the boys nor does he interested in playing puzzle. However, he wanted to try and play with Riko and Kitsunina. He assumed that it would be fun, only to get frustrated in the end.

Goku was never a knowledgeable person in terms of academic and some other thing outside of fighting. Therefore, he was struggling to solve the 24-piece magic puzzle, which should be easy for a kid his age. Alongside him was Riko and Kitsunina, cheering him on. They both quite fond of the monkey-boy, Riko being the one who likes him because of his kindness and Kitsunina being the one who likes him because he was the only Beastmen that is a boy in the orphanage. Nekomine also liked Goku because he was one of the Beastmen that aren't hostile towards Humans like her and Kitsunina.

Speaking of Nekomine, she was helping out Hana and the other girls in helping cleaning the bedrooms. Riko and Kitsunina had already helped Hana with cooking and washing the plates. Goku had already helped Drazu in lifting lots and lots of supplies and even training with him. Goku had been secretly trained by Drazu for unknown reasons. However, Drazu said something.

Something that made the Saiyan confused and scared.

" _You need to control your strength quickly before things get worse..._ "

Goku doesn't know what he meant by that, but the tone Drazu used at that time frightened him. And so, they began their training. The fact that Drazu trained Goku as early as possible was quite mysterious. It was as if Drazu was expecting something bad to happen in the future and he was trying to intervene it. But, Goku was still clueless as he just trains with Drazu. It appears that it may be some kind of powerful enemy...

"Goku-kun, you should be able to do it!" Kitsunina, whom Goku called as "Kitsu-chan", cheered him on as she pumps her fist. "The other boys could do it and you should be able too!"

"Y-Yes, Goku-kun. Believe i-in yourself!" Riko cheered in a shy demeanor with her hands up in the air.

"Alright!" Goku said, pumped up. "I'm going to solve this!"

And so, their time together went by as for three hours straight Goku had tried to solve the puzzle, he only managed to get 4 pieces in. It was already night time and before they gone to sleep, Drazu and Hana instructed them to take a bath first. Dip themselves in warm water so they can sleep comfortably at night. After all, the orphanage does have an Onsen (Hot Spring). Boys with boys and girls with girls, obviously. However, during that particular night, something had happened to Goku.

"Hey, Goku!" One of the boys from a group known as Trouble-Three of the orphanage called. "You're getting cocky here, aren't ya?"

At that question, Goku could only tilt his head. "I am?"

"Of course you are, idiot!" Another one came, also was one of the Trouble-Three. "Trying to hit Riko-chan and all..."

"Not just that, he was also flirting with Kitsunina-chan and Nekomine-chan!" The last one came as they shadow their figure at him, attempting to intimidate him. "Just because he's the only Beastman like those two!"

"Whaddya mean?" Goku asked. "I'm just playing around with them."

"Damn it...he's trying to show off!" The first one said with his teeth grinding.

"Let's just kick his ass while Drazu-ojiisan isn't here!" One of the Trouble-Three said as his companions nodded in agreement.

They all towered him and surround him, confusing the boy further. All the boys in the Onsen just kept quiet. They were all witnessing the bully and didn't do anything. Reason? They were also jealous of Goku. As the Trouble-Three was about to attack, the door flew open as a tall tanned-skin boy with bald head came in with an angry face, scaring all the boys in the Hot Springs with the exception of Goku.

"A-Ali-nii!/Aniki!/Nii-cha!" All the Trouble-Three chorused in shock.

"W-What are you doing here...? Didn't you get bath earlier?"

"I didn't." Ali said with his face serious. "I was about to get a bath when I heard an interesting talk..."

"T-T-That's..."

"Bullying? Really now? Just because of Riko, Nina and Mine?" The tall boy said, getting a bundle of gulps in response. "And the Beastmen thing no less!" He pointed out, his face getting angrier and angrier. "I can be mad right now, but Drazu-san should be able to sort you three out."

"N-No! Not that!" One of them yelled, his eyes getting moist.

"Please, A-Aniki! Have mercy!"

"Yeah! Have mercy, Ali-nii!" The other two followed.

Ali heave out a long sigh. "If you want mercy, you ask for forgiveness from Goku, **right now**."

The Trouble-Three went in an sincerely apologized at Goku, who accepted it without any reluctance at all. He was confused since he didn't got offended with their insults and empty threats. However, from Ali's point of view, it was a cruel act. After they apologized, Goku excused himself since he had done bathing and got out of the bath. Ali directed his gaze towards the other boys, who kept quiet and didn't care to help the monkey-tailed boy earlier. His face can clearly be seen with utter disappointment.

"As for you all, I guess you're all jealous too, huh?" He stated and almost immediately, all of the boys tensed, making him to sigh once more. "Listen here, y'all. Goku had just been here in the orphanage for a few days. He was found by Drazu in a bad state alongside a river. Gaia knows what might've happened to him before." He shook his head to get rid of the possibilities of what happened to Goku back then. "He had helped Drazu-san more than you guys did. He carried many things and accompanied Drazu-san to buy some supplies for us. He is a Beastman, and remembered what Drazu-san and Hana-san had said, hm? That we shouldn't judge by our races? You all know what happened out there, you all came out of it with the help of Drazu-san."

The boys immediately looked guilty and saddened. All the boys were used to be slaves trained to kill at birth for the war against neighboring countries, specifically against the Beastmen. Thanks to Drazu, who freed them all and given them a cozy, warm place to call home, they were all happy. What might've happened if Drazu hadn't freed them were too frightening to think about. They wanted to escape from what they were and they successfully did. But, what they all done wasn't any different than what they were going to do in the past, discriminating Beastmen.

"Now, I want you guys be nice with Goku. He's really delicate right now but what had happened earlier didn't affect him, thankfully. Remember, we all are here to oppose what the Sataluke Kingdom had taught us." He said, motioning his index finger upwards to accumulate his points. "Now, get finish already! We must sleep early!"

They all nodded and continued their bath...

* * *

 _A few months later,_

Azule Orphanage

It had been a few months and things had gone well for the Saiyan. The next morning after what happened in the Hot Springs a few months back, the boys suddenly became nice and more approaching towards him. Right now, all of them came to like Goku and his bashfulness, as well as his careless attitude. They all became companions and a big family. Soon after, as they grew, their childhood crushes became nothing more than a memory. They wouldn't mind seeing Goku and those who were used to be their crushes anymore and instead, they teased the girls for spending time with Goku which elicited funny reactions.

Goku being Goku, is as clueless as ever.

However, as they grew, those who became 15 will be trained by Drazu and his friends. The orphanage became bigger and as of now, it became a place similar to school. Most girls and boys wanted to became an Adventurer and one of the Armies that opposed to the ideals of Sataluke Kingdom with their hatred towards Beastmen and Gaia's Belief. Ali was one of the fierce warrior who wields spears masterfully. Kitsunina and Nekomine both used knife and their claws. Riko use two-handed sword much to the surprise of the whole orphanage. She wasn't really an energetic person and had low stamina back then, but now?

She was one of the elites that even the one who trains her became proud.

The Trouble-Three, Felix, John and Daniel, all of them also became one of the elites. Being an elite in Azule Orphanage was a big deal. Hana, Drazu's wife, was known to be a famous travelling swordsman while Drazu himself was feared by many S-Ranked Adventurers.

The town where the orphanage were had Guild and shops and many things. They all started from the Guild. With their training now just had begun, their life would soon became a big, big influence to the Kingdom or even to the whole continent...

But reality says otherwise.

* * *

 _Three years later,_

Unknown Location

The place was cold, really cold. The icy storm constantly blew with strong force. In the winter woods, there was a person. The figure was clearly belong to a male. Wearing blue winter jacket that reached to his knees with a black scarf around his neck, he was effortlessly walking through the storm. Strapped to his back was a bo staff and a blade covered in bandages. He had his hood on, shadowing his face and thus, hiding his facial features.

He were currently dragging logs of wood, boreal wood.

He walked for hours until the storm stopped. The gentle snowflakes slowly rain down like a miracle blessed upon the land. He looks up, and breathe out as his icy breath can be seen. He took off his hood, revealing that familiar palm tree-like hair. His eyes weren't the same anymore. It doesn't have the same brightness as it used to and instead of being bright and full of life, the eyes he had now only shows seriousness and pain. The face of Son Goku wasn't the same anymore.

His face was constantly frowning.

He sighed and continued his journey on bringing the wood for fire and cooking. The sound of snow crushing under his feet played inside of his mind. Hearing a distance explosion as fires begin to take his sight. It had been three years since that happened...

The Sataluke Kingdom...

He clenched his fist tightly, causing the ground to shake for a second before calming down. He won't forgive them, he won't forget what they had did, he refuse to back down. He will, he will get his revenge. No matter the cost, he had to take action and stop the Sataluke Kingdom.

He won't fail them...

" **Never again...** " Goku muttered and continued to walk towards his destination. " **I won't make the same mistake.** "

* * *

 **End of the Chapter:**

 **" New Friends, New Family, New Home"**

* * *

 **Yeah, I know.**

 **That escalated quickly.**

 **There's not much to say other than thank you for taking your time to read this.**

 **I guess you all are surprised at how far Goku's personality shifted, huh? Well, that will be explain in the next chapter as well as what had happened in the three years that I skipped. Let's just say...it's dark.**

 **And I love it.**

 **Again, thanks for reading and I'll see you all in the next chapter!**

 **Bye-cha!**


End file.
